A New Lease of Life
by Kipekee-Unique
Summary: This story is about what happened after Lion King 2, a story which has twists and turns, up and downs, love and hate. This story is also my first and I hope you'll enjoy it.
1. The Beginning

The sun rose over the African Savannah and the songs of birds could be heard from all around. This was a new day, a day for fresh beginnings and a day for new challenges in life. Speaking of new beginnings, today was the first day of King Kovu and Queen Kiara's reign. The previous King, King Simba and his Queen called Nala decided to retire. Kovu was the first awake like usual. He streched his musclely body and let out a massive yawn. _I wonder what could of happened if I followed in my mother's and Scar's pawprints _Kovu thought, _I would of never been King, and most importantly, I wouldn't be with the love of my life Kiara and...and, _suddenly Kovu heard a voice behind him.

It was Kiara, she also let out a loud yawn

"Kovu, can we go and see Rafiki please?" she said excitedly.

"Why so excited?" Kovu replied, but he himself had ideas, Kiara had been complaning of pains in her stomach and generally feeling under the weather.

"We better get going then" he later added. They soon arrived at Rafiki's tree and the wise old shayman examined Kiara.

"I have news for you chile, you are expecting, two little lions are in that belly!" Rafiki said happily.

"Oh my god, Kovu, your going to be a dad" Kiara said in shock. Kovu needed telling twice, he was in pure shock. Finally when it sunk in he said,

"Kiara, never mind me being a dad, your going to be a mother!" he finally said excitedly.

* * *

A while after, they left Rafiki's tree and rushed home to tell the news. Kovu gathered everyone together and then Kiara shouted,

"I'm pregnant!" Everyone cried in happiness and then they heard the next bit of news,

"However, I have not one but two cubs on the way!" she added. Another cheer was let out and then the whole group of lions started chatting excitedly. Simba and Nala then approched Kiara. Simba said,

"Congratulations Kiara, and the fact you have two cubs, even better!"

"Yes, congrats darling" Nala also said.

"Thank you Dad, thank you Mum" she replied.

Simba then approched Kovu, Kovu turned towards him and said,

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father!"

"It'll sink in", Simba giggled,"Being a Dad is one of the most amazing things that has ever happened to me!" he added. Soon the celebration was over and Kovu and Kiara retired to the cave. Both had the same thought at that time, _I can't believe I'm going to be a parent! But now the thing is, when will I/she give birth?_

* * *

That was an eventful first chapter! Well I would call it an introduction really because it wasn't very long. Anyway when you review, please don't be to harsh because this is my first story. Thank You.


	2. What not do to when pregnant!

2 Months Later

The sun was high in the sky, beaming down on the everlasting Savannah. Kiara began to walk away from Pride Rock with a smile and a giggle. The rest of the pride all agreed that Kiara's cheerful mood hadn't changed at all, even though she was heavily pregnant. But Kiara herself thought life should carry on regardless, pregnant or not. Kiara fancied a stroll, however Kovu approched her and he was not at all happy with this idea,

"Your not going for a walk on your own!" Kovu said angrily "Not when your pregnant!"

"But Kovu! I need space, privacy, time out!" she replied with a huff. Kovu stared at her, rollled his eyes, let out a sigh and finally said,

"Oh alright", "But don't come crying to my if something happens" he added sarcastially.

Kiara laughed and nuzzled her partner,

"Goodbye Kovu"

* * *

Kiara had been walking for 1 hour straight, she didn't realise how far away she actually was from Pride Rock. Kiara had been enjoying her walk, saying hello to old Rafiki and greeting the family of leopards near by. She looked around and she could see lots of creatures, from the tiny ants, to the massive giraffes. Kiara did not feel superior towards these animals, for she believed we are all part of the Cirlce of Life. She thought back to when she was a cub, _I didn't even want to be in the Circle of Life as a cub, I was a crazy little furball! I couldn't imagine not being Queen. _Suddenly a sharp pain went through her body, a horrible pain. Then another pain, and another and another! She almost at once realized what was wrong, she was going into labour! She seeked shade under a tree and decided she must give birth here, it would be a death sentence to walk back to Pride Rock. However, she didn't realize that she wasn't alone. 4 hyeana's were closing in...

"What do we have here?" said one of the hyena's. He was oviousbly the leader of the pack, he was biggest and most savage looking!

"It's Queen Kiara!" said another hyena.

"Now, you highness, what are you doing out here all...alone" the pack leader said slyly.

Kiara cried out, half in pain from labour and half in pure panic! The lead hyena pounced on Kiara. One of the hyena's said,

"But sir, she is giving birth",

"That's even better! You stupid child, don't you see? We'll be killing of the next generation, the enemy's of Kovu's pride will envy us!" The leader shouted back. He held down Kiara's head, he looked into her eyes, Kiara could see nothing but evil inside of him. The only thought in her head was _My babies haven't even been born yet, they won't even see there own father, they'll die before they see sunlight._ The hyeana threw his head up, opened his jaws, aimed for the neck and...WHAM! It was all over...

* * *

That was another eventful chapter! I know I said I'd do a longer one but at the moment I'm caught up with school work. Anyway, please enjoy and review!


End file.
